


Right Hand

by spn_imagines



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_imagines/pseuds/spn_imagines
Summary: Emma is Negan's right hand woman. She just doesn't agree with some of the things he does.





	1. Chapter 1

"He's killed our men, Emma!" Negan shouted, tightening his grip on Lucille. 

 

"We've killed other people's men. I honestly don't see why we don't just team up with them. They're a strong group, obviously." I say, looking at my nails.

 

Negan shut his eyes and sighed. "You know how much I hate arguing with you, darling. But we need to get revenge." 

 

"Revenge is only going to feel good for a moment. You let it control you, it will take over your life." I argued back. 

 

Negan rolled his eyes, "You think you're cute." 

 

"I know I'm cute." I looked at him and did the sweetest smile I could muster, slightly sticking my tongue between my teeth. 

 

Negan chuckled, resting Lucille on his shoulder. 

 

"Anyways," I let my face return to it's normal smirk, "Have you even tried to reason with them maybe? You should give that a try first before you just go up and murder people." 

 

Negan frowned. "But that's no fun, sweetheart. You know I like to have  _fun_." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I know, I know. But I just think that we shouldn't be too harsh on this one."

 

"You can't be serious, darlin'. You're always the one to jump up at the chance of torturing someone or huntin' someone down! But now all of a sudden you back off at this group. What's the problem here?" Negan asked, "Do you have the hots for the leader?" He wiggled his eyebrows and stepped closer to me.

 

Negan always acted different around me, he would always let me play around with him and he wouldn't get angry.

 

"No!" I laughed and shoved him back a little. "I don't find him attractive," I rolled my eyes again. 

 

Negan wiggled his eyebrows again, laughed, and rested Lucille against the wall. 

 

"I've got to keep those boys from that group off of you, y'know. I've already got to keep the boys in my group off." Negan grinned, switching to the couch I was on. 

 

I put my arm over the back of the chair, crossing my legs. "I'm not that attractive." 

 

Negan groaned, "Doll, how many times do I have to tell you? You're abso-fuckin-loutley hot!" He winked. 

 

I giggled, burying my face in my hands.

 

"C'mon. We need to talk to Dwight about Alexandria." Negan said, offering a hand to pull me up. I cringed at Dwights name. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made Negan a little too OC on this one though. whoops. Enjoy! :)

 

 

 

"Do you not like him?" Negan asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. 

 

I shrugged, "He's just annoying to me." 

 

"Get over it," Negan said, examining Lucille. 

 

"You are really mean to me, you know that?" I frowned. 

 

Negan looked at me and grinned, showing white teeth, before winking at me. 

 

I picked at my fingers. "Do you stlil want me to come with you? I could be doing other things." 

 

"Actually, I have a job for you." Negan rested Lucille on his shoulder nonchalontly. 

 

I turned my head to the side, "Yes?"

 

"You know how to get to Alexandria, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Go there. You can take a car." Negan walked out the door and left it open.

 

I swiftly check that my .44 was loaded and I had some extra ammo, and I had my knife. I grabbed a solid black AK-47, and swung it over my shoulder. 

 

I walk out and grab keys to a truck, and start driving towards Alexandria. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

I park my truck a decent ways away from Alexandria, and I start walking towards the gates.

 

I take my knuckles and knock on the gate, before adjusting my jacket. 

 

I rest my AK on my shoulder and wait.

 

The gate slides open, and a man with stubble is standing there.

 

I walked in, making sure to keep my threat level high.

 

"Who are you?" The man asks. 

 

I smirked, before turning on my heel and facing him.

 

"I'm Emma," I smiled, "I'm lost. I have no where to go. I found this truck and it had a few weapons in it." I lied, looking at my AK. 

 

"I'm Rick. How did you find this place?"

 

"I mean, it's got giant walls around it, how could I not find it? It was the safest place I saw, so I drove towards it." I shrugged. 

 

Rick eyed my gun nervously. "Don't worry, safetys on." I lie again. 

 

Rick seemingly relaxed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rick let me stay here. I was sleeping in a house with Rick's son, Carl, to keep an eye on me. 

 

 _Idiot_ , I think with a breathy laugh.

 

Carl was already asleep, and I made sure I had everything of mine on me, and I snuck out of the house.

 

I climbed over the fence. I started running towards my truck, cranking up the engine. 

 

I hear a hammer click back. I slowly turn towards the sound, seeing Carl pointing a 9mm at me. 

 

"That's a mistake kid. You pull the trigger, you will be in a living  _hell_." I say, staring at him. 

 

The barrel of the gun started to shake, and he lowered the gun. "'Atta boy." I grinned. 

 

"I'll act like I don't know where you went." Carl said, putting his pistol in its holster. 

 

"Thanks." I grinned, before revving my engine. "See you around." I grinned and slightly stuck my tongue through my teeth, before burning rubber and heading back towards Sanctuary. 

 

I pulled the truck into the garage, nodding at Simon.

 

I hopped out and started walking towards my room, walking up the stairs. I opened the front door and walked in, flopping down on my bed. 

 

The door creaked open, and Negan leaned on the doorframe. "I thought you died, doll." He said, smirking.

 

I looked up and grinned, "I'm not that weak. I got into Alexandria."

 

"Really? Dang, they're  _a lot_ more dumb than I thought." Negan laughed, walking over and sitting down on the bed.

 

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy." I looked at Negan and winked. He laughed again, resting his hand on the small of my back. 

 

"They know me now, they don't know where I came from. I thought it'd be nice to see them freak out when we attack them." I smiled.

 

Negan grinned, "That's my girl." 

 

"I love your cute little pet names." I muttered, reaching out my hand. 

 

"Oh really? Like," Negan leaned over so his mouth was right next to my ear. " _Baby girl_?" 

 

I groaned, burying my face in my pillow to hide my blush. 

 

Negan laughed, patting my back. 

 

"When are we going to attack them?" I changed the subject. 

 

He paused, "We need to lure them out first. They obviously know who we are, considering that they've killed our men." 

 

"I'm sorry about arguing with you yesterday about that." I apologized, and Negan brought his hand up to brush it through my hair.

 

"It's okay, darlin'." He said, laying down on the bed to face me.

 

"They're really nice over there." I said, blinking at him.

 

Negan shrugged, "They weren't nice to kill our men." 

 

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "You're so pissy over that." 

 

Negan shrugged, "They didn't deserve to die." 

 

"The thing is, this whole group is a big bunch of assholes." I say, pushing myself into a sitting position. 

 

"You fit right in then," Negan stood up abruptly, before striding out of the room.

 

I groaned and flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

 


End file.
